Within the Void
by VerlorenFate
Summary: There is something eerie in the void, something growing in the void, and right now, Elesis is trapped in the void. Clashing her eyes against a pair crazed and hazed eyes, she feels her heart racing. Can't she just escape this nightmare?


**I honestly dont know what I wrote o.o like seriously, it was just some random writing that would probally be... Ehhh no comment. Anyway, my ship is now Add and Elesis, and my favourite character is still MasterMind... Kfkrmtnekdmfmwowlamzmcnfla... Why won't chu marry meh? Dx fan girl pains. (Edit: dat spell checker making it "why won't chu marry men?" Welp, boy x bot also works...)**

 **anyway I own nothing, just my serious creepy mind, and I'm sorry about how it's rushed near the middle and even more rushed by the end! I just wanted to get it finished... And I'm sorry for OOCness and mistakes! I ish sorry! Q.Q**

* * *

Grasping hold of her pale face, MasterMind allowed a hallow haze to take hold of him, causing him to stare at her beaten and burnt body that was only covered by a thin layer of filthy rags with enjoyment. It was a sick fascination that he formed quickly within each passing second as he knelt down by the fallen figure in the dark unknown place. Licking his lips, he gently stroked her burnt cheek, causing her to wince whilst she felt the burning desire to punch him in his gut and send him flying further in the black void.

"Well it seems like the little flame has finally dimmed down," grinned MasterMind as he watched the Blazing Heart struggle within the metal chains that sparked with electricity whilst a small trail of tears fell from her eyes. It was this type of atmosphere that just sparked off this giddy feeling in himself, a familiar yet welcoming emotion that seemed to capture him quickly and painfully.

"As if I would ever lose to someone like you," spat out Elesis with hate, her heart beating faster and faster as she watched him lean down, just so that his long white hair was dangling in front of her eyes, hovering above the scorch marks that imprinted themselves on her face.

"I beg to differ, these tears say other wise," snickered Add as he wiped a trail of her fresh tears onto one of his fingers before licking his hand with a smirk, "salty." He spoke as he looked at Elesis' attempt to shuffle away from him.

"You're disgusting," growled out Elesis as she watched the man suddenly stand up with that strange mad grin on his face, one of his eyes igniting this unique flame whilst he just simply nodded his head with agreement, not bothering to deny the truth.

This place where they both were, it was so much more different than reality, it was a dark hazy place that just seemed to be an endless void that would lead to absolutely no where. But it was also a nightmare, with the bruises and burn marks causing her to wince in pain every single minute.

There has to be a way to get out of this hell hole, in all honesty, she didn't even know how she managed to get in here. She doesn't even know how he managed to get in here as well, or if this really was him, or another part of this horrid dream. So it was rare times like this that Elesis wished that her brother would wake her up from this nightmare.

"What else do you expect from a MasterMind?" He asked with arrogance dripping from his voice as he slowly calmed down from his random fit of laughter, causing Elesis to snap out from her chain of thought. "Some times you just have to get your hands dirty."

"You're not him though," snarled out Elesis with narrowed eyes whilst Add stared at her with amusement, his hands twitching whilst he felt a strange ache in his heart that he really couldn't define or find. But it was there, he knew it, he knew it felt like a stab to the heart and a punch to the mind.

"And whatever do you mean by that, love," he spoke out crudely, drawling out the last word, attempting to ignore that twist in his heart that someone, that she would doubt his existence. It was that nudge that made him grip the sharp blade which was hidden in the pocket of his pure white coat, clenching it tightly before feeling something sting his hand painfully.

"Don't your dare call me love, only my Add, my MasterMind can call me that," interrupted Elesis quickly as she clenched her fists, in hatred that this doppelgänger would take the body of him. Dear lord knows that she would never take mercy on a person such as this, even if it was just a dream.

Surely something broke inside of him when she said that as his eyes became wide with an untouched emotion, something that lurched at itself. Blade, blood, his mind whispered to Add with a crazed mad tone, as he quietly and slowly stood up, staggering away from the chained beauty whilst blood began to pour out from his hand after gripping onto the blade for so long.

The sudden itch in his throat quickly caught his attention as he threw the knife up into the air and caught it with his other hand, whilst his already blood stained hand rubbed his throat soothingly, smothering the blood on his neck, before pointing the blood stained knife at Elesis.

"Didn't you say that you love me?" Asked MasterMind as calmly as he could, his body trembling with a sudden urge to paint something in red, in crimson blood red that would cover all of his mistakes, of everyone's mistakes in life.

"Not you," muttered out Elesis with hate as she glanced at the leather whip that laid discarded on the hallow black ground. The now untouched whip that has already etched scars onto her back.

A sudden grin found its way onto Add's face as he strolled over towards Elesis before hovering the knife above her rapidly beating heart, causing her eyes to widen frantically. She felt her life flash before her eyes, her hands desperately trying to struggle out from the chains that bound them together as Add leaned in, his tounge licking the tip of her ear before muttering;

"If your cant love me, then you can't love anyone."

It was at that point that Elesis actually looked into Add's crazed eyes properly, and even though her mind was some how blanked, she still noticed the traces of loneliest swarming within each eye, noticing the tracing of regret and this other strange ebony spark before it all just disappeared.

Snapping back to reality, Elesis quickly glanced around her room, taking notice that everything was where she left it before she fell asleep that night. Stumbling out of her bed, she rushed over towards the golden mirror that hung on the wall, glancing at it, and sighing with relief.

Even in the dark night's light, she still managed to see that her face held no burn marks or scars at all, none that were caused by the nightmare a few seconds ago anyway. But it still felt too realistic, and her heart was beating rapidly.

Quietly sneaking out of her room, she quickly made her way to the room of her boyfriend. She managed to take note of the white glow that escaped from the bottom crack of the black painted door as she placed her hand on the cool surface of the handle. Twisting it, she pushed it open slowly, only to reveal a maze of bookshelves.

Wandering around them all, she finally spotted a figure buried under mountains of work and research, his hair in the familiar messy pony tail and his eyes narrowed in concentration as he typed away on the hallow purple screen.

"It's amazing how you still don't need glasses," commented Elesis as she leaned against one of the bookshelves, causing Add to glance at her before returning to his work.

A cool silence began to drop in the room, with only the sound of Add's fingers typing and the beating of Elesis' heart. It was strangely calming though, knowing that the other hasn't reverted to some crazed state. That he wasn't stalking or killing anyone, thought Elesis with a small smile etched on her face.

"Why are you here?" Asked Add quickly and bluntly, not bothering to spare a second glance at the blazing female, barely showing any emotion from his voice, before he took a sip on the cold coffee that sat next to him.

"Can't a girlfriend visit her boyfriend?" Questioned Elesis before she began tapping her foot whilst crossing her arms, a small pout playing on her lips.

"Considering the time..." Trialed off Add as Elesis stood up straight whilst her eyes glanced to the box of chocolates that were lazily placed on top of one of MasterMind's lab coats.

Sneaking a glance to MasterMind to assure herself that he was distracted, Elesis snatched one of the chocolates in her hand whilst sighing loudly. "If you really want me to leave then fine! But you better be at breakfast tomorrow," declared Elesis before rushing back to her own room, leaving Add before he could reject the idea.

But after a few minutes, Add glanced to the door before opening a new tab of his research. One that he started fairly early, one that would surely turn everyone in this group against him, one that would force them to stare at him with disgust and horror.

Taking off his white glove to his right hand, Add stared at the bright red scar that decorated both sides of his hand with a wince. He felt all of those memories swarming in his head as he noted down some text in his experiment log;

Experiment 04837 seems to be gaining more power. So far, it has succeeded with placing more emotions into the void, but a side effect seems to be a light case of amnesia(?) on the other hand, there seems to be something dark growing in said void.


End file.
